Confundătă cu un tip
by DANYMARY
Summary: NU-EST... Ce poți să pățești atunci când ești confundată cu un tip ? Citește și află...


_**Cei din NU-EST nu sunt ai mei!**_

* * *

OK cum să incep. Sunt Miriam Dana Marta. Interesant nume, nu? Eu ,Dea si Ana ne aflăm in Corea, de Sud mai exact. Dea este o innebunită după Kpop si ma innebunit si pe mine si Ana. Curios este faptul că atunci când ajuns in Corea scria pe o pancarda mare "NU'EST îsi alege fani number one". Dea a țipat, dupa a dat cu mana peste fată, a respirat si a zis:  
_Trebuie sa ne prezentăm si noi!  
_Prezintate tu! zisei eu si Ana in acelas timp.  
_Vă rooooooogg! My BFF's! Este șansa noastră să demonstrăm că suntem fani NU'EST! zise ea un pic suparată.  
_Tu ești fan! zic eu zâmbind, dar nu încrezut.  
_Si tu, mă acuza cu degetul!  
_Sunt fan Baekho, dar nu prea. Imi place caracterul lui, îmi amintește de cineva dar nu știu de cine.  
_De tine, zise Ana automat.  
_Sunt de acord! Deci, dacă pun ochișori de câine plouat, acceptati?Vă rog,vă rog!  
_Bine! Acceptăm.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Dea se afla deja pe scenariu. Cei de la NU'EST o priveau curioși, deoarece nu vedeai zilnic o europeancă-romancă imbrăcată intr-o fustă, nu chiar mini, un maiou alb stras si adidasi negri până la genunchi si părul castaniu foarte umflat ca după un somn cu părul ud. Baieții stăteau țoti la o masă, iar publicul se afla in spate. (Cum ar veni ei vorbesc in coreană, dar eu scriu in română)

_Bună! Eu sunt Andreea.  
_Bună Andrea, numita mișcă un pic din nas suparată. Am zis ceva greșit ?spuse Aron.  
_Da, mi-ai spus numele greșit. Este Andreea, nu Andrea.  
_Am ințeles. Aici scrie că ești cu alte două fete. Unde sunt?  
_Sunt aici. Scuze pentru întârziere!  
Ana era imbracată ca si Dea, doar ca ea e blondă si are părul cret.  
_Acum sunteți două, dar unde este cealaltă?  
_Aflați voi. Muzica maiestro!

Fetele dansează Action ,doar că era in doi, deasemenea si cântau. Dintr-o data intră o fata, care toata lumea o confundă cu un el. Dana era imbracată in im blugi negrii, maiou alb doar ca este lăsat și nu i se poate observa bustul, purta niste adidasi negri normali, iar in cap purta o perucă blonda-castanie care îi venea până la umeri. Fetele din public nu știau ce să facă, deoarece pe scena era un băiat așa de mumos. Înalt, cam 1.74 și cum nu avea voce in loc să cante, vorbea repede, dar nu in engleză ci în spaniolă. Când au terminat de cântat toate fetele au strigat :

_Ce frumos ești! Aaaaaaaaaaa!  
_Cine e frumos? zice Dana.  
_Pe langa frumos e si glumeț.  
Ana se duce la Dana și zice incet:  
_Te confundă cu un băiat și eu te-am confundat prima oară, o îmbrățișează peste umăr.  
_Așa e ,zice Dea îmbrățișando de mijloc.  
_Cum știți eu sun liderul și trebuie să dau răspunsul.  
_Și care este ?zise veselă Dana.  
_Îmi pare rău! Este 2 la 3, este nu!

Fetele din public se supăraserău. Băiatul ăla nu merita un raspuns negativ, deoarece era mult prea cute pentru asta. Ceva pe scurt: un băiat confundat cu o fată este cel mai scumpic tip. Deci fetele erau pe jos de confundate când au vazut că zambea, un pic trista da zâmbea, și le ia pe cele două de mână și dispare în culise. Selecțiile se terminaserău si băieti aleseserău câștigătoarele. Plecaserău dupa fete care meritaul cel mai mult sa câștige, dar li se spusese în cască să zică nu. Băieții se aflau pe hol, când dintr-o dată trec printre ei Dana, îmbrățișandule de mijloc pe celelalte două. Băieții erau pe jos că un băiat așa de piticuț avea lângă el doua fete așa de bune.

_Ren, zise JR...  
_Da.  
_Cred că tocmai te-a întrecut cineva la subiectul CUTE.  
Băieții au mers și ei spre ieșire și au ieșit in acelaș timp pe ușa. Aproape toate fetele s-au dus la Dana si țipau in jurul ei. Le-au tras pe celelate doua de mâini si începeau să îl îmbrățișeze și să-i facă poze.  
_Ești așa cute, tipa deja o fana a Danei.  
_Care este numele tău de scenă? țipa alta.  
_MDM, zise Dana un pic surprinsă că fusese confundată cu un tip, iar cei de la NU'EST nu-si dădeau crezare ochilor.  
_Ce cute. Fă o poza cu mine. Te rog!  
_Ok, așa cș o îmbrățișează de mijloc și o pupă pe obraz în timp ce zambește așa cute, fana era in culmea fericiri.

_**Va urma!**_


End file.
